The present invention relates generally to the field of photography and more specifically to the control of the direction and collimation of a camera flash.
Since the development of the electronic flash many cameras have incorporated a small built-in flash into their design. While limited in power, these flashes often serve as a fill flash for backlit subjects or a primary light source for nearby subjects. Some cameras with zoom lenses also include means for controlling the collimation of a built-in flash. The flash collimation often is configured to be proportional to the present focal length of the zoom lens. As the focal length of the lens increases the collimation of the flash also increases to substantially match the angle of view of the lens.
Some current electronic flash units are configured to tilt and swivel the flash head or the entire unit. This allows the user to bounce the flash off of a ceiling or wall to create indirect, diffuse lighting instead of the often harsh lighting of a direct flash.
An electronic flash is constructed with the ability to vary both collimation and direction allowing a user to direct the flash to a portion of the subject. Collimation and direction of the flash may be displayed in the viewfinder of the camera and may be independently controlled by the user.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.